Otohime
Toyotama-Hime(豊玉姫; Toyotama-Hime), or just simply known as Otohime(乙姫; Otohime) is the daughter of the Dragon God Watatsumi, the princess of the Dragon Palace Castle and a minor antagonist in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, alongside her father. A legendary character and a powerful figure among the Japanese youkai faction, her father plans to marry her with Kurama, the current leader of the kanto faction, in order to expand his area of influence across Japan. Appearance Otohime usually takes the form of an extremely beautiful, well-endowed, black-haired young woman in her mid-20's with piercing golden eyes and soft skin. Just like the other citizens of the Dragon Palace, she wears traditional japanese wears such as kimonos and hakamas. which are noted by Kurama to be always wet and translucid due to her naturally moist skin, giving her a more provocative charm. Personality Despite living sheltered ever since a long time ago, Otohime seems to have a carefree, bored and passive personality, as she didn't show to be as bloodthirsty or as warmonger as her father, prefering to stay in her room playing old video-games all day or at least with some of her servants. However, such dissonance between family members doesn't seem to sour their relationship, as Otohime really loves her father and rather not question his ideas, having no problem in marrying Kurama despite the latter's lack of consent and the former's lack of interest. Ichijou calls her a "boring girl". Despite this, Otohime seems to get enamored with Kurama, and genuinely wants her to become her bride, comparing her to a girl who has the best route in a Visual Novel. In another twist, she also got interested in Ichijou so much she wants him as her husband. Since she's technically part dragon, she seems to really love bananas, specially choco-bananas. History Toyotama-Hime, better known as Otohime, is the descedant of the original Otohime and daughter of the Dragon God, the japanese deity of the sea. During some time previous to the start of the series, her father fought against Tamamo-no-Mae besides Mu and Yasaka, and declared that, one day, their children would be married so that the bonds between the leaders of the youkai faction and the sea around could be strengthen. Unfortunately, Otohime was born a female, yet the sea God dragon didn't give up, and so he kidnapped Kurama in order to marry her to his daughter, triggering the upcoming arc. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' being the daughter of a deity and one herself, Otohime has a level of power above regular high-class devils, Which according to her father, is only an insignificant fragment of her true potential. 'Dragonification -' Otohime has the ability to turn herself from a busty human form to a large, cyan-colored eatern dragon in a matter of seconds. 'Meteor Shower -' Like any other dragon, Otohime has the ability to breath fire. In her case, she can create a massive ball of blue flames that explode and turn itself into several, smaller versions of itself, that explode on physical contact. Water control - Being a water-based deity and carrying within her body a '''Tide-ebbing jewel, Otohime has the ability to control large bodies of water, expending from pools to the ocean itself, and able to create tides and tsunamis. However, it is noted by Serena Sitri that Otohime can't create water, only manipulate it. Flight -''' Otohime can spread two dragonic wings from her back in order to fly. Trivia * Her images and appearance are based on the character Yomisaka Neneko from the '''Monogusa neneko no taida na tanteichou series. * Otohime is the second character from Houki Minami to be openly bissexual, the first being Elizabeth Albedo. As for record, both are dragon-related. * She calls Ichijou "Itsuki"(イタキ)out of spite. * According to her idea, she'll be Kurama's husband and Ichijou's wife, being the second character to ever create such a reverse-role postion, the first being Kurama herself. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas